Wrestling With Potter
by Spyder Lyte
Summary: Harry Potter, savior of the wizard world, the wrestler, the freak. Harry starts wrestling, discovers new powers, and loves every minute of it. Post HBP, and OOC-Harry. HP/GW/OC. ABANDONED. Instead will be doing a HPxForgotten Realms Xover.


Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. That's J.K Rowlings.

Hey, I reuploaded with spelling corrections, but the formatting went away, so heres the new formatted version!

'_**Come on, gotta work, gotta work. Push it. Come on, push it! Five more man, you can do it!**_'

Harry fell to the floor exhausted after his last set of push ups. Eight sets of twenty-five was no easy feat.

He smiled as he thought of the gains he had made since school had ended. He used to be thin with very little muscle mass, but now he was almost to his first short term goal. He could bench 225, do sets of 30 pull ups, run 10 miles, do 101 sit ups in a minute, do 79 push ups in a minute, and loved all of it. As he surveyed himself in the mirror, he noticed several changes he hadn't seen until today. The veins in his arm were extremely defined, like vines crisscrossing over a tree trunk, and he was getting close to a six pack. He silently thanked Moody, as his warning had scared his "family" into feeding full and healthy meals. It had also prompted them to get Harry involved in wrestling, and he was fast starting to love the sport as he grew stronger. He was 170 pounds of lean muscle mass with a win/loss record of 21/6, which was very good for a first year wrestler.

And, surprisingly, as a result of Harry doing so well, his uncle had gotten very involved with his wrestling, to the point of cheering for him, and getting him proper training. Harry knew his uncle only saw him as a winner that he could be associated with, but that didn't really bother him.

Harry, having had finished the days training which had consisted of a five mile jog and then several bodyweight exercises, walked from his room the the kitchen and opened his supplement cupboard. Pulling out his gallon tub of 100 Whey Protein, he prepared to start his after workout ritual. First, he mixed up a protein shake, and downed it. He had already taken 27 pills today, and was thankful that he wouldn't have to take any more. He loved the results he saw from Animal Pak, Pump, and M-Stak, but it was such a pain to choke down that many pills! After that was done, and he had gotten the taste out of his mouth with an apple, he headed upstairs to take a shower.

Feeling the soreness slowly ebbing away as the water beat down on his back (Laying down in the shower is also part of his ritual), he stretched and stood up, washed his hair and body, and climbed out. After he was dried and clothed in his favorite attire, a sleeveless t-shirt with "Hotshot Champion" written on the back in bold, red lettering and under armor shorts his uncle had bought him online for getting first at the 20th Bi-Annual Sully Wrestling Tournament, he decided to take a walk.

As he neared the door, his uncle stopped him.

"Where are you going Harry? Have you finished the nights training?"

"Yes, I have, I'm going for a walk, if thats all right."

"Of course, just making sure you haven't been slacking off. You're going to need to be as good as you can be for the Sully Districts coming up. Remember --"

"Yes Uncle, I know. Get at least second there and I'll be accepted into the Nationals tournament. Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it!"

"Fine, fine, just be back by midnight!" His uncle grunted.

With that, he walked out the door and into the warm night air.

Thoughts flooded his mind as he walked, thoughts ranging from the Nationals, all the way to a certain Weasley, who happened to be a big part of why he was putting his body through so much punishment. He wanted to impress her.

As Harry surveyed his surroundings, he quickly realized something. He had no idea where he was, or how long he had been walking.

'_Stupid... Stupid!! Mental note: Watch where you are going next time you go for a midnight stroll!_'

There was a rustling in the bushes next to him, and Harry tensed, his whole body coming to the ready. The bush rustled again, and something emerged from it. It was a cat. Harry sighed, and started to turn around, but as he did, he caught a flash of something shiny in the bush. Quickly dropping to the ground under the moving knife, he jumped back to his feet as his assailant came back toward him. Whoever it was ran right at him, thinking to run the knife through his brain, but Harry dropped to one knee, catching his assailant's arm, and jamming his shoulder into the mans groin, throwing him over his shoulder in the perfect fireman's carry. The man let out a gasp and dropped the knife, deciding it best to just lie there instead of fight. Harry quickly ducked away from the scene, hoping no one had seen the rather short encounter.

_'Wrestling does have its advantages...' _He mused to himself.

The next morning, Harry awoke to a note taped to his forehead, and an owl sitting on his chest.

_We have been summoned to Marge's home. She is in the hospital. Don't worry, we will be back the day before Districts. DO NOT SLACK OFF. Trust me boy, I will know if you do._

"Could they have been any more brief?" Harry wondered aloud, taking the letter from the owl.

_Dear Harry,_

_Albus told us about the Dursleys leaving, and I was wondering if you would like Ginny to come stay with you. I would offer Hermione and Ron, but they are both injured from your little adventure. Don't worry, I don't blame you in the least, I just don't want any of you to get hurt. Please respond quickly, if you answer fast enough we can have her there by today!_

_- Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

Harry was quite astonished that Mrs. Weasley would trust him to spend time alone with her daughter at his house, but decided to say yes, this was his chance! He silently wondered if the Weasley matron was beginning to question his sexual preference, but halted that train of thought before it left the station.

He quickly grabbed a pen from his bedside table an scrawled on the back of the original letter,

_Dear Mrs. Wealsey_

_I would love for Ginny to spend some time at my place! Its already getting quite lonely here. Thanks for everything you have done for me!_

_- With love,_

_Harry_

and gave it to the owl, who quickly took off.

Yawning, he decided to surprise the Weasleys when they arrived.

He threw on a black, long sleeved under armor shirt under his "Hotshot Champion" shirt, a black beanie that said "Forget Fear, Wrestle!" on it, and his favorite pair of under armor shorts.

Around a half hour later, one o'clock, the doorbell rang.

Walking calmly over to the door, he opened it slowly, making sure it was really the Weasleys.

Smiling brightly at the sight or Mrs. Weasley, he opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!"

"Why Harry! Is that you? My you have grown!"

"Thanks, I've started wrestling." He said smiling. Looking around for Ginny, he spotted her, a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks. Grinning and winking at her, he looked back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thanks for letting Ginny stay here with me, I was starting to go crazy with only myself to talk to..."

"Oh its no trouble Harry! Anything to help you recover from... Well, never mind that, lets get he things inside!" She said, quickly covering up the slip about Harry's most recent misadventure.

Harry, taking Ginny's things from Mrs. Weasley, turned and walked with them to his room, where he put them on the bed.

"Well, I had best be going. Arthur and the boys will be wanting to eat soon! Behave yourselves, the both of you! And Harry, take care of my Ginny." He heard from downstairs, as the door closed.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Ginny standing there looking uncomfortable.

"So... What do you want to do?"

"Umm... I don't know... For today can we just stay here? I want to get unpacked..." She said, trying to keep her eyes from roaming Harry's new body.

"Sure, follow me!" He said happily, noticing she was keeping her eyes off of him.

Once they were in his room, Harry let her go about unpacking. By the time she was done, it was already time for bed.

Harry decided to let her have his bed, and he would sleep on the cot on the opposite side of the room, where his trainer slept when they pulled late nighters.

"Goodnight, Ginny." He said softly.

"Night Harry..." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

_**Harry frowned as he realized what was happening. It was another of his dreams. He had been having them since Sirius had died...**_

_**He had lost. Lost everything... The nationals tournament... The war... His loved ones... It was all lost... The pain was immeasurable, and he understood the Voldemort was inside his mind.**_

Ginny awoke to the sound of a scream. Not just any scream though, a tormented, howling animalistic scream that gave her goosebumps on every part of her body. She slowly sat up, and saw Harry tossing and turning in his bed, screaming in pain as his scar bled. Quickly running over to his side, she tried to wake him up by shaking him. I didn't work, in fact it seemed to make it worse. Then an idea came to Ginny. She slowly straddled his body, and pinned him down with her body, holding his arms down so that he wouldn't hurt himself. He was thrashing around so much he would have easily broken a bone or two had she not. After fifteen minutes or so, Harry's screaming had subsided, however his spasms had not. The nightmare went on for so long that finally Ginny fell asleep in that same position about an hour later, Harry still writhing underneath her.

--

Hey everyone! Yay! The first chapters up!!

First off, Id like to say that I'm sure there are one or more fanfics where some of the same events take place, but I'm trying to mix things up a bit by incorporating the wrestling.

Second, to make some thing clear, I'm a guy, and yes I love wrestling. Not stupid WWF but real, folk style wrestling. I also love working out, running, taking supplements, and chillin' with friends.

And third, please review! I'm always trying to be better, and your opinion will help me make the story better!

Thanks!

- Out!


End file.
